


Heavy Needs

by Lunamaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Pegging, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamaru/pseuds/Lunamaru
Summary: Being a part of Cell made 18 realize her deepest darkest desires. She sneaks into Bulma's lab and after analysis of 17's blueprints, she finds a way to wipe his brain and turn him into her eager, obedient, dedicated sex doll.[A commission for cyborg18.]
Relationships: Android 17/Android 18 (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Heavy Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Writing commission request!  
> I normally do not write this type of story, so it was a nice challenge.  
> Also, I am my own beta, because perfectionist, so any mistakes are mine lol  
> If you want to request a commission, find me on Twitter @LHoroshi

The low jingle of the collar was the only noise to be heard for the moment, steady in rhythm before a sigh accompanied it. The rustling of clothes was the single warning before the female pushed her companion up into a kneeling position with her foot, a chuckle escaping her lips as she stared down at the eager blue eyes watching her.

“Come here, 17,” Android 18 purred lowly as she crooked a finger, beckoning him with a seductive smile, “You've done well, getting mommy's cock ready... Now come sit on mommy's dick.” 17's eyes brightened at the praise and command, already placing his hands on either side of the chair as he raised himself up over her. And her glistening purple cock.

“Mmm, what a good boy,” 18 murmured in arousal as she grasped his hips to steady him before 17 met her eyes.

“Thank you, mommy,” 18 shuddered happily at the words, loving the way he said 'mommy'. Just a week ago, she thought they would never see the light of day after they both were … eaten by Cell. But while the green android became perfect, 18 found her thoughts or dreams while inside him to be very revealing. She never realized how much she loved her twin, or more accurately, was attracted to 17. Sure, they looked alike, but that wasn't it. She wanted to see him on his knees before her, completely naked. She wanted to watch him between her thighs, his own arousal straining as he licked up her juices. She wanted to sit on his face and fuck it until her orgasm crashed through her, drenching him in her cum.

And fuck, did she want to hear his usually monotone voice _shriek_ -cry out in pleasure- **moan deeply**... all while serving as her sexual slave.

When she had opened her eyes to find that she was alive by some miracle (she did not even acknowledge the bald man trying to get her attention), 18 knew what she had to do. There was no way to deny what she felt and she did not care about the consequences. She was going to have 17 all to herself, whether he did so willingly or not.

It was easy to find Capsule Corps after she made that decision. The lady scientist was yelling loudly at the short Saiyan enough of the time to carry through the lab, so she was able to sneak past them without anyone being the wiser. She found Bulma's computer and began to breeze through her security with a chuckle. Not much for an android to get through, especially one designed by Dr. Gero. It took her a moment or two longer to find the files she was looking for, pulling up the schematic of her brother with a hum. The intricacies of their memory banks and how everything wove together to create their unique systems gave 18 pause, considering what she was doing more thoroughly for a moment.

17 would be different, that much was going to be noticeable. She didn't have a place for them to stay. Eventually, that bald man would try to find her-eventually _**someone**_ would find them... She bit her lip as her plans began to collapse around her before she paused as an idea hit her. A Capsule home... There sat one on the desk, innocently waiting for the android to pick it up. Which she did instantly, checking the serial number and looking it up on Bulma's computer. A smirk lifted her lips as she read the description: a fully-stocked Capsule Home with fully-equipped laboratory (designed specifically for Bulma herself). Everything she- _ **they**_ would need. With the blueprints downloaded to her memory banks and the capsule securely in her jean jacket pocket, 18 smiled all the way out of the building and to where she had a feeling her unsuspecting brother was hanging out.

The mountain view that overlooked one of the cities that they had almost gotten to destroy was just as beautiful as the day they first found the place. 17 was facing away from her, hands in his pockets as his black hair flew behind him. It was picturesque in a way 18 never thought she'd get to see her twin. He turned then, neutral expression shifting to a small smile reserved only for her.

Yes, he was going to be only hers...

“18, what have you been doing?” He asked with a tilt of his head as she came to a halt next to him, pulling out of the capsule with a smirk.

“Getting us some 'digs' as the humans call it,” She snickered lowly as 17 shook his head at her, reaching for it. She jumped back with a teasing grin, taunting him with a little wave of her finger.

“Nuh uh, we need to go somewhere we won't run into all those nuisances before you get to play with it,” Thrilling as it was to bait her brother, 18 was getting impatient. She wanted those lips worshiping the arch of her foot, his hands sliding down her bare skin and his eyes watching her with desire as she spread her legs for him.

“... Fine. I'd rather not have to deal with those mortals anyway, especially that one that definitely wants to bang you,” 17 chuckled to himself before he simply flew off. 18 quickly pocketed the capsule and followed, trying not to fantasize too much as they looked for a suitable place for their new home.

What they found was a lone island, uninhabited, strewn with trees that made for good cover and even had a hill they could back the house up to. When 17 stopped and held out his hand with a smirk, 18 sighed dramatically before handing over the capsule. Her brother just smiled wider as he threw the capsule at the clearing at the base of the hill. Three round buildings popped out, the main house larger than the two connecting to it. 18 would hazard a guess that one of those building was the lab....

“Nice 'digs',” 17 began to say, glancing at his sister as he looked like he wanted to ask her something before stopping himself. He shrugged and entered the house, 18 trailing behind him. She silently watched him as she took in the house as well. Everything was top of the line, including a fireplace with a shag white rug in front of it. 18 held back a groan of arousal as her mind started to fill with thoughts of 17 naked in front of a roaring fire...

“Hey 17, look at this,” 18 managed to maintain her sanity as she beckoned her brother into the lab, closing the door softly behind him.

“A lab? That's-” He paused as he looked over at 18, frowning.

“Convenient, don't you think?” 18 asked lowly as she subtly drew closer, readying herself to knock her brother out. Said twin was warily looking at some equipment before he sighed heavily.

“I'd say it was boring-” He didn't finish his thought as 18 retracted the lethal-leveled taser that had just struck her brother. She caught him as he began to fall, her smile so large and happy anyone would have thought she was going insane. Not like that wouldn't be far from the truth.

It was well into the next day that 18 decided she had done everything as perfect as an android with stolen blueprints could and she gently turned her brother back on. No, her little doll...

Blue eyes blinked open, glowing at the ceiling before 17 abruptly sat up, shaking his head slowly before turning to 18 with a blank stare. She let herself take in the clothes she had 'borrowed' from a nearby city's stores. Flat, white leather boots reached all the way to above his knees, boys shorts in the same fabric and color hugging all of his curves and accentuating his bulging package nicely. Suspenders slid up his tanned abs and chest, framing his dusty pink nipples perfectly. 18 didn't realize she was drooling until she licked her lips, smiling as 17 seemed to focus on her.

“How are you feeling, 17?” she asked in a low, sultry tone, biting her lip when his eyes became hooded and his whole demeanor changed.

“I feel desperate to please you-to worship you, mommy. Please, let me?” He asked submissively as he came to kneel at her feet and look up at her with an amazingly satisfying look in his blue eyes. She gently reached down and cupped his cheek, stroking the soft skin there before reaching behind his head to tug harshly at his black locks. 17 cried out more in surprise than pain, his back arching to follow the movement and curving his body against her legs.

“Yes, my good little boy. Worship your mommy and she'll give you a reward,” He let out a groan of pleasure at the words, 18 smirking before letting go of his hair. Watching as he righted his position, she beckoned with a finger, leading them to the other mysterious part of the house. It was a small indoor pool, complete with a hot tub, sauna and a bar. Sliding off the robe she had been wearing and now naked except for a black thong, 18 dropped gracefully onto a lounge chair, her blond hair splayed behind her head as she watched her brother take her in with a wide eyed look. Then their eyes met and she pointed a delicate toe at him, pouting slightly.

“What are you doing all the way over there, 17? Come give mommy some love,” the blond murmured, a thrill going up her spine as 17 slid to his knees and crawled to her still-stretched foot, kissing it in apology.

“Yes, mommy...” he replied with a happy sigh, fingers tracing the lines up her feet. His mouth followed, kissing lovingly and pausing to suck and nibble at particularly sensitive spots as she unabashedly moaned and shuddered. His hands joined his exploration at her thighs, wrapping around them with a pause to make sure he was doing as she wanted. 18 gave him a wide smirk and a nod, sliding one hand in his hair and tugging him up to her wet lips. He inhaled her scent as she kept him there with her hand, his blue eyes staring intently up at her as he licked a line along her thong.

“F-fuck-” 18 groaned in pleasure and tightened her grip on his hair, growling lowly as she widened her legs even more. “Don't tease me, 17...” 17 nodded quickly, biting his lower lip as he moved the thong out of the way and promptly licked from the bottom of her juicy pussy up to her clit.

18 arched into his face, wrapping her legs around his head so she could use her free hands to tug at her hardening nipples. This was much better than she could have even begun to imagine, feeling the heat of the pleasure begin to pool at her core as 17 enthusiastically began flicking her clit with his skilled tongue. She panted loudly as her brother sucked over the sensitive nub, her legs tensing around his shoulders.

“Fuck me with your fingers, 17. Give your mommy some more,” groaning and flexing her hips against his face, 18 watched with a bated breath as her slave did as he was told, one finger sliding in easily with how excited she was. Now with his tongue lathing attention only on her clit with amazing precision and his finger tugging her wider, 18's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, her hips starting to roll as 17 added another finger.

“Oh mommy, you're so sexy,” the desire so evident in his tone gave 18 a moment of pure bliss before she turned her blue gaze on her brother's, a smirk on her lips. Abruptly, she threw her hips forward with enough force to both startle 17 and pin him underneath her. Moving herself forward, 18 ground her ass against his mouth, 17 getting the hint and swiping his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves. She moaned with abandon as he got into a rhythm, his mouth making her relax enough for him to press his tongue inside of her.

“Ohhh, yesssss... such a good boy!” 18 cried out in ecstasy as 17 thrust his tongue in and out of her with such delicious pressure. She was getting close, the tension inside of her coiling tight and beginning to peak as she fucked 17's face. Two fingers pressed back inside of her wet heat and curled, his thumb just reaching her clit and making her moan loudly in abandon. The erotic and pleased noises coming from him spurred her further, tipping her over the edge as she came all over his face. Her inner walls spasmed around his fingers, clutching to the digits as she rode out her orgasm. Panting heavily and moaning faintly, 18 shifted herself until she sat on his waist, watching him lick at all of her juices on his reddened face as she righted her senses.

“You've been a good boy, 17,” She purred with a sultry look down his body, standing shakily but balancing herself as she picked up one foot and lightly pressed it against his throbbing cock. He was so willing and desperate for her touch... she wanted to fuck him... an idea for another time, perhaps.

“Let's give you your reward...” 17 eagerly nodded then groaned as she stroked him with her foot, watching as the head of cock peaked in between her toes with a wide smile. He writhed and shuddered underneath her foot until she began to rub a bit harder, focusing on squeezing her toes around the head of his dick with each stroke. It didn't take long for him to start begging her to give him permission to cum.

“Oh, you've been such a great slave, how could I say no?” she chuckled deeply before she gave him a full-on stare, “Cum for me, boy.” His breath hitched as his blue eyes got impossibly big, his hips fluttering off the ground before he arched his back. A cry of pleasure that 18 would remember for a long long time spilled from his lips as his cock released a stream of cum all up and over his torso. She gently tapped her cum-covered foot over his spent dick with an amused smile before walking over to the pool and sliding in. Once 17's eyes were back on her, she gave him a smirk and gestured for him to join her.

“Come get cleaned up, baby, we have _a lot_ more we need to do.”


End file.
